The VR technology is a technology that can be used for creating and experiencing a virtual world. A vivid environment can be simulated, and behaviors of a user can be sensed intelligently, so that the user has an immersive experience. Therefore, social applications of the VR technology attract extensive attention, and a group video communication method based on the VR technology emerges.
Currently, during a group video session, a server may create a virtual environment for a plurality of virtual users using VR devices, and superimpose virtual characters selected by the virtual users on the virtual environment, to express images of the virtual users in the virtual environment. Further, the server can send, to the virtual users, a video in which audio and the images of the virtual users are superimposed, thereby bringing visual and auditory experience to the virtual users, so that the virtual users feel as if they are talking freely with other virtual users in the virtual world.
During implementation of the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the existing technology at least has the following problems:
The group video session can only be performed between virtual users. However, VR devices are not popularized yet nowadays, and there are large communication barriers between many common users not using VR devices and virtual users, resulting in strong restrictiveness and poor flexibility of the group video session.